Zutara Valentine's Day 2!
by she-wolf vixen
Summary: The sequel to the original though you don't have to read the first to understand this one. Happy Valentine's Day


* * *

**Hey all! Some of you may remember my last ZutaraValentine's day story. If not you can check it out under my stories but in the meantime, for the readers returning to me, welcome back! Now to the story!**

* * *

Zuko the good guy. 

Somehow that drove Katara crazy. She frowned irritably as she brushed Appa's fur. Zuko wasn't good, he was up to no good! Appa suddenly let out a protest roar and Katara lifted the brush from the flying bison's fur.

"Ah! Sorry Appa..." Katara apologized. Thinking about Zuko made her furious and she had brushed Appa too hard.

Katara continued to complain about Zuko in her mind as she brushed Appa and did her share of chores through the morning.

About noon, she recalled Aang coming up to mumble something to her. "Another chore to do was it?" she thought to herself.

Toph and Sokka came up to her later and said something but her mind was too focused on tormenting Zuko in her mind to hear them.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Katara came back to reality after fininshing her chores. Exausted and tired out from her in-mind beration of Zuko, she stumbled over to the camp carrying a pile of firewood to be burned for the Gaang's nightly warmth.

When she got there however, the sticks tumbled out of her hands like water as she stared open-mouthed at the deserted camp.

"W-what?" Katara gasped in confusion.

She hurried around the camp calling out the name of Toph...Aang...Sokka...

At once, her eyes fell upon a piece of cloth. More specifically, a _burnt _piece of cloth. Even more specifically, _Aang's burnt_ piece of cloth.

Grinding her teeth, Katara turned around in fury, "ALL RIGHT! FIRE GUY IS GOING DOWN!"

* * *

Okay...

So _most_ shopkeepers are usually happy to see a girl shopping around, because they know they have a good chance of selling something. However, on this day, the shopkeepers weren't excactly eager to catch the attention of the brown-haired, blue-eyed ball of doom that came trudging into town.

One unlucky merchant flinched as Katara slammed her hand down on his vendor and yelled furiously, "I WALKED ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE FOLLOWING THE SMELL OF ASH AND SMOKE! NOW YOU ARE GONNA TELL ME WHERE A BLACK-HAIRED TEEN BOY WENT UNDERSTAND!?!"

The poor man nearly fainted as he caught sight of the girl's fuming face and pointed weakly in a random direction.

"Th-that way...he went that way."

Katara turned and stormed off down the market leaving the terrified shopkeeper trembling and clutching to his display for support.

* * *

When Katara had finally caught up with Zuko, she was in a foul mood. Lucky for all the merchants she had questioned along the way, they had randomly pointed in the relatively correct direction. Katara was fuming with wrath and the scene in front of her eyes wasn't good for her temper. 

Aang was backed up against a wall and slumped onto the floor looking down and exhausted. Part of his clothes were burnt and slightly blackened. Zuko was standing over him, his hand in a fist.

"HIYAAH!"

Katara let out a ferocious yell and abandoning all her bending skills...jump-kicked Zuko in the head.

The teen firebender flew sideways and landed in the dirt.

"Katara...what..." Zuko's face was a mix of pure confusion.

"DON'T YOU WHAT ME YOU BAKA!" Katara yelled, her anger being unleashed. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT AANG! I WILL GUT YOU THROUGH!"

"Katara...stop!" Aang tugged on her arm.

"WHY SHOULD I!?! HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!"

"Huh?" Aang blinked. "Um...Katara...Zuko wasn't attacking me..."

"So what's with the ash smell...and your burnt clothes...and Zuko standing over you and all that?" Katara asked, still angry.

Aang gave a breath, "Katara...while I was bending, I kinda caught myself on fire. If it weren't for Zuko, I would have been in big trouble. He was the one who helped me stay safe and get away without a burn."

Katara flicked her eyes to Zuko, still laying stunned on the ground propped up with his elbows and looking like a hurt puppybear.

"So where's Toph and Sokka?"

Aang sighed, "Katara, were you even listening when they went up to you and told you that they were going into town to buy food?"

Katara's mind flashed back to her morning.

"Oh..." she blushed at her mistake and bit her lip. "...I...feel stupid."

Aang smiled and shook his head.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Katara asked, her fury dwindling to a dim flame.

Aang merely shook his head again and turned around. He left with a, "Talk to Zuko..."

"Aang...wait!" Katara tried to stop but Aang continued to walk onwards.

Turning back to the fire prince on the ground she bit her lip once more, "Uh..um...s-"

Zuko held up a hand.

"No need for that..." he said bluntly.

"So...er...what _were_ you guys doing here?" Katara asked numbly.

Zuko blushed slightly, "well...it's Valentine's Day you know."

Katara blinked. The date had completely slipped her mind. She flinched as she noticed Zuko satnd up and move toward her. Funny thing was, she didn't move away.

Zuko looked into her eyes. "So Aang and I went shopping for new clothes for him and I...um..."

"Bought a gift for a fire nation girlfriend?" Katara asked. "Well, the messenger area is back that-a-way." She pointed behind her.

"No..." Zuko shook his head.

Suddenly, his hand was in her's and a small parcel dropped into her palm. Katara gazed down at the sweet in her hands. It was chocolate.

Katar felt tears of shame well up in her ocean-colored eyes and she looked up at Zuko who had his face turned away in embarassment.

"H-happy Valentine's Day Katara" Zuko said in a gruff voice.

Zuko's eyes widened as he suddenly felt soft lips on his cheeck.

"Yeah thanks." Katara smiled, "Ditto."

* * *

**There it is. Yet another Valentine's Day for Zutara. This was typed up kinda rushed becuase i wanted to get it in by V-day so sorry for any mistakes or if it seemed a bit rushed. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you read this, kindly review.**

**Happy Valentine's Day all!

* * *

**


End file.
